Pretty Fairy
by MisaxMisa
Summary: Sequel to Sleeping Beauty. After what Ichigo and the other did to him, what will Renji's revenge be?


**A/N: This is the sequel to Sleeping Beauty. I wouldn't have thought of doing this if it wasn't for Yukiim's review. Thanks for the idea Yukiim :D**

Pretty Fairy

It had been weeks since that faithful day, the day that Renji had sworn revenge on everyone present that morning. Just thinking of what they did to him made him cringe. _'Cover me with make-up?'_ He thought, grinding his teeth. _'Ya gonna seriously regret it.'_

For the first week Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei and even Toshiro were cautious around him, expecting some dumb witted revenge that they could outsmart. Little did they know, Renji was biding his time. Rangiku and Rukia expected nothing from him even after they gave a picture they took while he was still asleep to Yachiru to be posted in the Shinigami Women's Association Year book. They had all made fun, and Renji had laughed and tricked them into thinking he didn't care, that it wasn't worth revenge, but now, now was the time to put his plans into action…and he knew exactly who the first target would be.

Ichigo was sitting in Byakuya's garden watching the fish swim around in the pond. If the 6th division Captain caught him, he'd get yet another taste of Senbonzakura so he was sitting under the cover of a large bush, well hidden from view. He had been sitting there for about an hour already because he had absolutely nothing to do, everyone was either busy with their captain or lieutenant duties or couldn't be bothered to do anything, or, in Renji's case, had completely disappeared. The only reason he had came to the Kuchiki household was to see if Renji was with Rukia or Byakuya. As he flicked little pebbles into the pond, a hell butterfly fluttered in front of his face until he offered an outstretched finger to land on. It relayed a message from Yoruichi asking him to meet her at the underground training room where he learnt his Bankai but didn't give him any reason.

"Tch, what the hell does she want now?" He groaned as he stood up. She'd only just seen him a couple of hours ago on her way to go to Urahara's.

He began to flash step to the chamber wondering what the cat woman could possibly want. _'Maybe it's for some kind of training?'_ He thought, 'O_r maybe Urahara's snuck into the Soul Society and is hiding there...'_. For some reason, the latter didn't seem too impossible. It was exactly the kind of thing Urahara would do, exiled or made it to the training room and entered it at record time. He could give Yoruichi a run for her money when it came to the all-mighty flash step. _'Maybe I should challenge her to a race sometime…'_ he thought, settling down on a rock to wait for her.

Not long after he'd gotten comfortable, and his train of thought had led onto what he would have for dinner, he heard a loud rumbling. He looked up at the entrance and saw the hole being covered by a large boulder.

"Shit!" He yelled, getting up to go stop it, only to be taken down from the side as large object rammed into him. A black material bag was put over his head as he was wrestled to the floor. He felt ropes being tied around his wrists and ankles until all he could do was writhe under the figure holding him down.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo yelled, trying to fight against whatever or whoever was doing this too him. This did him no good however, he was pinned down well and truly and the ropes were secured now. Giving one last attempt at escape he flopped around pathetically

"He tied tight?" A familiar voice asked, chuckling as they watched him flop about.

"Oh yeah. I always knew I could overpower him." Kenpachi laughed.

There was silence as he heard Kenpachi so close above him. It must have been him that took him down and tied him up. _'That damn captain.'_ He thought venomously.

"You okay in there Ichi-chan?" He heard Yachiru ask as he was prodded on the head. Most likely by her.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Ichigo yelled, his voice muffled by the bag.

"This is what they call revenge bitch." The familiar voice answered.

"Renji!"

Ichigo heard Renji's bark like laugh. "Ya ready for this Ichigo?"

"R-Ready for what?"

Kenpachi laughed, "Ya gonna love it carrot top."

"Yachiru picked yer outfit."

Ichigo shivered, "What outfit?"

"Your gonna look real pretty Ichi!" Yachiru laughed innocently.

"WHAT?!" His mind was working double time. 'Renji is still out for revenge after we covered him in make-up and let him go to work in it. And now he's going to dress me up…in clothes that YACHIRU picked. Oh my god. This is gonna be horrible.'

"So what, your planning on dressing me up? Big deal." Ichigo said, trying with all his might to sound unbothered by it.

"That's not all."

Ichigo swallowed the lump at the back of his throat. "I-It's not?"

"Of course it's not ya dumbass. Ya didn't think I'd let you off with just a small game of dress ups?" Renji laughed. Ichigo could tell he was enjoying this.

"Dude! You don't have to do this-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. There was no point as he felt his Shinigami uniform being ripped from his body.

"I wonder where Captain Zaraki is." Yumichika mused.

"What I don't get is why he would want me and my lieutenant here." Toshiro sighed.

"Or me!" Shuhei chipped in.

"Or me for that matter," Izuru added.

"Maybe he needs our help with something?" Rukia offered, looking around.

"Captain Zaraki needing help? Don't make he laugh." Ikkaku said from the wall.

They had all been sitting in the squad 11 meeting room for half an hour waiting rather impatiently for the Captain. They had no idea why they had been called here, all they knew was they were to wait here until Zaraki arrived. Yumichika and Ikkaku knew he was never one for punctuality but this was taking the piss.

The five minutes of silence that had followed the conversation was broken by an insane but familiar screaming coming from outside. As they stepped out of the building to see what was going on Ichigo and Kenpachi ran past, Ichigo being chased by the latter while Yachiru was hanging onto the Captains back screaming and laughing.

"Get away from me you psycho!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder, fleeing from the raging madman who was wielding a sword.

"Ya won't get away from me!" Said raging madman yelled back, swinging his sword from side to side, narrowly missing Ichigo's back.

"Leap pretty fairy! Leap!" Yachiru screeched, clearly enjoying herself as she rode on Kenpachi's shoulder throwing fistfuls of what looked like fairy dust into the air, leaving a trail of sparkling clouds behind them.

Although the chasing was a normal occurrence when Ichigo was here, there was something else that had caught there attention and kept them staring at the spot where the trio had disappeared around a corner.

"Did Ichigo have a pink leotard covered in strawberries on?" Shuhei asked, confused.

"Yeah, with white tights and ballerina shoes…" Yumichika confirmed.

"He had wings and a head piece too…"Rukia said in disbelief.

"Did anyone else notice the tutu?" Izuru asked.

There was a shocked silence again for a couple of seconds.

"Why would _Ichigo_ dress like a fairy?" Captain Hitsugaya asked, scratching his head and looking around the group. Everyone shrugged their shoulders or just kept on staring, trying to understand. Rangiku looked up as she noticed a black shape in the corner of her eye.

"Oh look. A Hell butterfly…Hey, is it carrying something?" Rangiku said.

"Yeah," Ikkaku answered, watching Rangiku take from it what looked like a Polaroid picture and letting it rest on her finger.

She froze as she stared at the picture and continued to not move as the butterfly fluttered away.

"Lieutenant?" Toshiro asked.

"Rangiku?" Rukia questioned while she waved her hand in front of her face.

Rangiku swallowed hard and turned to look at them, handing the picture around the group. The picture was one of Ichigo and Renji. Ichigo was indeed dressed as a fairy and bound at the wrists and ankles. In the picture he was clearly trying to chew at the ropes around his wrists while Renji knelt next to him with his arm around his shoulders, doing a thumbs up with his other hand, he also had a thoroughly evil grin on his face.

"What did the butterfly say?" Yumichika asked, breaking the horrified silence that had followed.

Rangiku swallowed hard again looking terrified. "You're all next."

**Well there ya go! Thanks for reading guys :)**

**By the way, I was thinking of maybe making a revenge story on every character involved and maybe making it into one big story eventually…what do you's think?**

**Ichigo: That was horrible. How could you do that to me Renji?**

**Renji: Easily…**

**Ichigo: I can't believe you got Kenpachi to help you!**

**Kenpachi: What can I say? I was bored.**

**MisaxMisa: You do make a pretty fairy though…**

**Ichigo: *death glare***

**Renji: If looks could kill…**


End file.
